


Sleepover at Bex's

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, Very short Drabble, more dumbass trio, tw:food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: The dumbass trio end up at Bex's for the night. How will they convince her to let them stay?





	Sleepover at Bex's

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Food
> 
> Short little fic using the dumbass trio.

Bex Mack was not sure what to expect when she heard knocks on her door at 5 o'clock on a Friday. Her husband was out of town for the weekend and Andi was away at Cece’s to work on a big project all weekend. She was expecting peace and quiet. Until she opened her door and saw T.J, Marty and Jonah each carrying a whole load of things. 

Bex greeted them “Andi isn't home, she’s at Cece’s.” It had been raining out and she noticed how all three boys were absolutely soaked. 

Jonah seemed down. T.J spoke for the group. “We’ve been tricked.”

Bex just gave a confused look.

Marty explained “These upperclassmen from the baseball team said they were having a team sleepover for potential new members, and one of them offered to give us a free ride to his house.”

“He drove us out of town and then kicked us out of his car. Apparently sleepovers are “gay”” T.J said annoyed.

Jonah gave the saddest look “I finally consider trying out for one of those real sports people keep giving me rants about and this happens, I even went and packed for a whole night.” 

Bex felt bad “Look, why don’t you three just come in and dry off while I call your parents.” 

T.J walked in and immediately spoke “No, you can’t call my mom, I told her the sleepover was at Jonah’s.” 

Marty pitched in next “my mom thinks it’s at T.J’s.

Jonah spoke last “My parents think the sleepover is at Marty’s” 

Bex shook her head “Guys, if you are going to lie and sneak to places your parents wouldn't approve of you should at least keep your stories straight, wait scratch that lying is bad don’t do it, be very honest with your parents.” 

T.J pleaded as he took his soaked hoodie off and wrapped himself in a towel “But we thought this was going to be a wild high school sleepover. Plus that one senior Johnny was hosting.”

Bex eyes dashed open “That kid that fought a teacher and is always up to no good.” 

“How do you know about him? Andi goes to Sava.” Marty stated.

“Buffy and Cyrus still keep me up to date on the Grant gossip.” Bex smiled to herself. 

“So aren't you going to give us a rant about how we are going down a dangerous path.” T.J said.

“No, I’m not a complete hypocrite, plus I think the whole soaking wet part taught you guys well enough. Jeez these rituals for freshmen are getting weird.” Bex thought back to her high school days. 

T.J rolled out his sleeping bag. “So, Bex can we use the oven to cook these chicken nuggets.” T.J pulled out a bag of dinosaur chicken nuggets.

Marty facepalmed “You let Cyrus convince you to buy those again? You guys roped me into this sleepover, which results in us walking in the rain and you can’t even get real chicken strips?” 

T.J shrugged “They aren't even frozen anymore so they’ll cook really fast, besides getting these led Cyrus into a talk about dinos and he’s so cute whenever he-” T.J began to speak.

Bex cut him off “So you all are just crashing at my place without even asking? And you are gonna use my oven?” 

Marty slumped down on the couch “come on Bex, you don’t want us to be in trouble with our parents do you?” Marty gave sad puppy dog eyes. 

T.J opened the bag “You can have some dino nuggets.” T.J proceeded to dig around the cabinets to look for a baking sheet. 

Jonah was next to plead “Please Bex, we’ve had a miserable night already can you please just let us chill here instead of making us spending the rest of the day miserable and probably grounded.” 

Bex thought to herself before speaking “Fine, but this is a one time thing, I don’t need this to become a weekly thing, and I’m not gonna bail you guys out again. I’ve already had to bail my own daughter out of jail, I don’t need to start bailing her friends out too. I have a my kid only bail policy.””

Marty nodded “Thank you Bex, see T.J I told you coming here was a better idea than Cyrus’ house.” 

T.J looked forlorn “But I wanted to see him, plus he has a switch.”

“But you always let him win every game, whether it’s smash bros or Mario Kart.” Jonah said.

“But he always looks so cute and exc-” 

Bex smiled “Ahh, young love, that brings me back, oh no, I think this officially makes me old and lame I’m looking at teenagers and reminiscing.”

Marty smiled “I never let Buffy win.”

T.J quipped back “Because she’s faster than you anyways, and more skilled at everything.”

Marty shrugged “Insulting me by complimenting my girlfriend isn't gonna get me fired up.” 

Jonah smiled and tried to change the subject “So, do you guys want to watch a horror movie.” 

T.J shook his head “I only packed one movie.”

Bex did not know how to respond when T.J proceeded to put The Little Mermaid into the D.V.D player. She did know to laugh when the three shrieked part of your world at the top of their lungs.

Bex figured the three could handle themselves and went to her room for the night. T.J knocked and offered dino nuggets. Bex took one look, saw they were burnt and politely said no thanks. She left them alone for the night. Luckily for Bex the trio seemed to know they were lucky and were on their best behavior.


End file.
